The Gamer, the Girl and the Guy
by Emolsifier
Summary: Oneshot, quickie about a random guy attending Garrison high school where he faces bullying and stands up for himself. OC's all the way. Reviews are deeply appreciated.


This is just a story I did to practice and try out a new way to describe stuff. Most of the time I'm overly descriptive and things started to get really bogged down by that so I tried to remake my style around a quicker and simpler descriptive method. I think it worked a bit, although I'm a bit iffy about not describing the actual places so much as over doing it on the people.

My name is Simon Forrester. I'm an everyday school kid at Garrison high. Run of the mill, average Joe, nothing special is my full title but I'll leave that out. B student all the way with a number of pimples on my face. My pants are usually all up in my armpits cause my mother is always telling me, "pull up those pants!". I've got long brown hair that hangs over my face and green eyes. The hair's there to cover the pimples and to hide my eyes when a girls close by.

"Sims!" oh no... "where's my money?"

did I forget that I'm the target of the school's extortionist? How did I forget such an important detail. Mitchell Hughes was this dorky looking guy with thick glasses and a face that resembled a pizza with extra cheese. He didn't look menacing, but with his father being the principle and his mother being the disciplinary head mistress, no one touches this kid without getting the book thrown at them. He uses this against every person in school, the jerk.

"right..." I forfeited my coin to the scam artist. That was when he spotted something...

"the poke too." heck no, the brother did not just ask to get my pokemon. The minimized spehere was latched onto my belt in plain view. I didn't think in that the sleezeball would have the rocks to pull this on me.

"Hughes..." a gruff voice snarled from behind me. I looked back to see my homeroom teacher standing behind me. Commanding officer Strauss he was a military man before becoming a teacher. The years of training and strict structure made him strong and his apparent physique was enough to say that if he wanted to, he'd go all Mr. T on you. I pity the fool that tries to dis my homeroom teacher. "get to your homeroom..."

Little Hughes gunned it out of there faster than you could say that he gunned it out of there. I had never seen the nerdy pirate move his stubby legs so fast. I turned to my teacher to thank him when,

"Mr. Forrester, stow that device in a safer place..." he advised me in his normal abrasive tone. Swallowing hard at being on the other end of the Strauss cannon, I stuffed my ball into my jeans before getting to homeroom...

"Man... you got to see a Hughes Nerf, sweet." smiled my friend at lunch. I'd told him and Angie all about what had happened. "oh hold on, Sweet mob 'counter!" He grinned back at his game. Ben Brown, a tall lanky guy with blond hair and a scratchy voice. You never see his guy without his beanie, headphones and finally his game. I've never asked him what he's always playing because of what happens when someone asks him about it. He goes Jekyll and Hyde on whoever does it...

"someone should say something to Principal and Head mistress Huges." remarked Angie as she made a puffy face at what she was hearing. Angela Wild, Ben's neighbor and nagger. She's a short girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She's pretty but you'll never hear me admitting it. She's always in simple clothes but she works the look well. She's like Brown's shadow, and a noisy one to boot. They're like a married couple with how she'll nag at him to get his homework done or to study for the test in such and such class. I can't help but laugh with my two clowns always making me smile.

"nice drop." Ben said gleefully. "P units won't listen, I tried about a thousand times with them. Kid's always bugging dudes for stuff."

"He's been getting gutsier, Sims is tame compared to what happened to beth!" angie glarred into the distance. I guessed that she was throwing daggers at him in her head. "the perv asked her for her bra."

"wow, he's got one high charisma score!" **SLAP!** Ben just lost a few hit points apparently... "okay okay I'll cut that."

"someone ought to put him in his place, it's just not right how he's doing this."

"We could use chance." I suggested as I figured the Ball in my pocket.

"whoa, hold it." Ben intercepted. "you sure you've grinded enough?" whatever that means...

"yeah I'm sure."

"you know... he's probably going to be like 'if I win I get your poke.'" her voice became all low and squeaky. We all cracked up. "really he's going to do that."

"if he does, we'll go to his folks with everyone's that he's mooched off of." I answered. "that'll have to work, cause the entire student body's been suckered."

with that we nodded. Mitchel had been terrorizing the school since the first day of high school. It'd been a long long time. He'd pocketed everything from brown bag lunches to shoes right off a guys feet and that wasn't cool. Everyone that's heard of him wants the polyester beaten out of him. Everyone except his two friends.

Jessica Aldridge and Simon Kellogg. I'm ashamed to have the same name as Kellogg. He's the Executioner and Aldridge is the breaker. Kellogg is the guy that works out who to hit up for what. He's the brains behind Hughes, keeping track of his expenses and of whom he can tap into to generate revenue. He's an Asian guy who always wears a white shirt and black jeans. Transition lenses were a gift that Hughes bought for him for executing so many people.

Jessica is an Irish girl. Flaming red hair and freckles. She's a tall girl who does track and swim team. In short she's tough, tougher than most guys that I know of! Not only that but she's hot. Girl's the perfect female specimen and she knows it. She makes guys cringe at her well developed abs, girls pull out their compacts when she's close by. She'll come around if someone doesn't want to comply, resistance is futile with this one.

After school, the asphalt of the basketball courts is the usual haunt of the triple threat extortionists of Garrison high. Aldridge was shooting hoops while Hughes counted up his loot on the bench. Kellogg was on his laptop, probably scheming or developing something that'd make their spoils larger. Whatever they were doing we were there to end it... or at least get the three off our backs. Angie had her camera ready to witness the throw down and Ben on the sidelines to give me support.

"boss battle... check your stats and save now..." I breathed in deep as I reached into my pocket for my battle partner. A warm feeling from the sphere told me that it was itching to fight. Aldridge wound up for a 2 pointer before spotting me.

"We have a guest." Hughes and Kellog looked up at me as the net went swish. I readied the ball.

"come to deliver your poke? Good, just set it down at your feet and get out." I dropped the ball as Chance appeared next to me. He was a large intimidating Arcanine with a mouth full of teeth. His argent fur flowed in the wind as the ball returned to my hands.

"From guest to challenger." Aldridge's face just lit up at the sight of chance. I thanked god that my hair blocked my eyes as I stared down Hughes. He looked spooked, his nerdy brain knew exactly what was going on and he wasn't liking it. "Kellogg, pull up the stats."

"Already up, Hugs can take him." Hugs? Wow I hope angie's getting this!

The punk got up from his pile of stolen goodies and strolled onto the court or should I say arena. I could feel my arcanine reading his motions, the predatory instincts kicking in. the heat of it's body made me feel like this was going to be intense in the most totally awesome way. He pulled out his ball and maximized it. I could almost feel Chance readying himself to go on the offensive, my own body tensed up as well. My heart was just racing, everything looked so clear and sharp like my eyes were on steroids.

He finally let out his pokemon. A hounddoom came barreling out of the sphere as Chance threw himself at it, jaws wide open to strike down the dog pokemon. I glanced at Angie and Ben, She was already recording the battle as Ben followed the fight like a spectator at a football game. This wasn't the kind of thing that you'd wave a foam finger at...

"Go for neck!" Kellogg called from the sidelines like a general ordering his troops. The smaller dog went straight for it. A swift sword like slash flew at Chance, nicking him in the shoulder. My dawg looked pissed from that.

"make him pay!" chance didn't need to be told twice as he pawed his opponent in the face. His large claws made quite the indent on the dark pokemon's muzzle. "AGAIN!" a second claw swipe followed as the houndoom was knocked off it's feet. I could hear my friends cheering as I checked on Hughes. The nerd was looking at his support for support. Kellogg was typing up a storm on his laptop, trying to find a way to turn this around. Guess he thought my chance was a loser, ANH! WRONG ANSWER!

"Hughes, this vid is going to look awesome on facebook." Angie taunted as he noted the condition of his houndoom.

"Finish it, Bosses always have some super move ready!"

I nodded from behind chance as I looked at the houndoom. It was back on it's feet even if it wast pretty unsteady.

"Chance, make it quick." I called out as my arcanine howled in recognition. One second my loveable dog was there the next it had collided head on with the houndoom. The pokemon hit the chain like fence and flopped onto the ground, unconscious. Better stay down.

"we'll be taking our gold and experience now."

"I've got my gold right here!" Angie exclaimed as her camera lens did a close up on the dilapidated pooch. I had to feel sorry for it, Chance goes over the top sometimes when fighting a personal enemy of mine. The large dog padded over to me and gave me a congratulatory slurp.

"Good Chance, that's a good boy." Angie cooed as she stroked Chances warm fur. Ben slipped the pokemon a doggie treat that he always seems to have an abundant supply of.

"Enjoy the Benny Biscuits, and keep the criticals coming."

I turned to Hughes who had returned his pokemon while we had our little victory party. He looked at me with scorn in his features. Kellogg had his computer closed and was up on his feet. Aldridge was dribbling the ball as she calmly walked over to her boss.

"so..." aldridge started, "what'll it take to get that vid off of you?"

"Todays profits were above average gains, we'd gladly transfer the spoils over to you."

I looked from them to the pile of things they'd snatched that day. It was quite the mound of stuff, most of it was money. Other things were game stuff, sunglasses, pokemon items, there was even a closed pokeball in the pile. I looked to my friends for a decision.

"They're just going to keep up with this even if we give them the vid."

"This is like when the final boss gives you a choice of fighting him or joining him, joining him always gives a bad ending."

Chance was nodding in agreement with my friends. I looked at his shoulder, the blood was trickling down his leg...

"Keep the stuff, It's not ours to take." Chance barked in affirmation as we walked out of there. I felt like a cowboy at the ending of a movie, except it was still afternoon and Chance had done all of the fighting. Angie was looking at her camera with a big smile on her face and ben was back to his game. The kid was playing and walking but unlike a normal guy, he could avoid obstacles and not bump in people when doing so. He always says, "I've got a + 13 for my spot check, won't see me banging into stuff." I can't tell if that's good or bad...

mmm... now that I think about it I'm not such an every day mediocre guy. Well not with Chance at least. It seems high school just took a turn for the better for me and the gang... well until Hughes swipes a better pokemon. But I doubt it!


End file.
